


Chocolate Coronets and Store-bought Candy.

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, happy anniversary gay man, i don't know where im going with this so i WILL be inconsistent, i know this isn't a one shot shut up shut up i will clobber you, this is for my boyfriend hes gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Rimi stumbles upon a distraught acquaintance on her way to rehearsal.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> wow himarimi real

Himari sat on the little table in the circle cafe, going over what she was gonna say to Tomoe in her head. The chances of her finding Tomoe out and about today were insane! With Sayo, too. Himari liked Sayo, as boring as she was. Maybe she could be their bridesmaid or something. That'd be neat.

Tomoe seemed awfully happy, and the sight warmed Himari's heart. She had her hand on Sayo's, and was rambling about something Himari couldn't pick up. The older wasn't upset by it though, she just watched Tomoe talk with a genuine smile.

"Hey, Himari! come sit with us!" The redhead yelled, waving. Sayo was startled by the sudden change in volume, but she smiled at the fair-haired girl coming towards them.

"Uehara-san, good to see you." 

"Sayo-san! I didn't know you and Tomoe were friends!" Himari offered them a toothy grin.

"Yeah, uh...sister bonding, you know?" Tomoe played with her bracelet as she spoke, and Sayo breathed out a laugh.

"Can I talk to you, Tomoe?" Himari's voice was hushed, and she looked to Sayo. "Alone, if that's okay.."

Sayo nodded, standing up. "I have to discuss something with Marina-san, anyway. Come get me when you're done, Tomoe."

The redhead gave Sayo a dopey smile as she walked off, but let out a disappointed sigh as if she was going to miss her. "Himari? What's up?"

It was Himari's turn to talk, but the words were lodged in her throat. She gazed into Tomoe's eyes, rings of enchanting lightning blue surrounding deep, brown-black pupils. "I..uh..I think you're really, really cool, Tomoe. and I was wondering if we could maybe go do something tonight? Watch a cheesy romance? Go to the movies?"

Tomoe's eyes darkened, and her expression faltered. It was her turn to be unable to find the words. She didn't wanna ruin her friendship with the other, but she just...didn't feel that way for her. She didn't wanna out Sayo either, but she couldn't just lay off Himari with no explanation.

"I...as in a date?"

"Yeah, you could call it that!" Himari sounded so hopeful..

The prospect of going on a date only to turn her down made Tomoe feel sick. She'd never, ever do it to her best friend. A huge part of her felt obligated to say yes and just lie, but Sayo stayed strong on her mind as she crossed her arms over her burgundy sweater. She just cleared her throat, tapping her sides as her blue gaze fell to the floor. Of course she wanted to hang out with Himari! She just...didn't want the other to think it was going anywhere.

"Himari, I..I'm taken." The words hurt as Tomoe uttered them. 

The shorter girl felt a pang in her chest, the pain showing itself through a shift in her bright green gaze. The worst part was that Tomoe clearly felt bad. Pity lingered in the taller's face and it made Himari's heart drop into her stomach and shrivel up in the acid. She should just go home.

" _Oh..._ That's okay!" She paused, but continued hastily as she saw the sadness in the other's eyes. " I'm glad you found someone, really! It's fine."The hope from her voice was gone, and Himari felt her eyes sting.

Tomoe wanted to say something, to help her friend, but she figured it wasn't a good time. "...Himari, we can still hang out if you-"

"Would you look at that! i have to get home. It's getting dark. Bye-bye, Tomoe!" Himari rushed off into the wintery darkness before her friend could get another word out.

***

The next day Himari tried to find Kaoru, she wanted to know if her idol's words of wisdom would make her feel better. She doubted it'd do anything, but maybe she'd bump into some lovely girl there that'd take Tomoe's image right out of her mind, or whatever hopeless romantics were supposed to think. 

_It's not Tomoe's fault. I just got there too late. Whoever has her probably loves her more than anyone else could. That's what I'd do, anyway._

She kept her head down as she walked, using the gaps in the cobble as a distraction from her thoughts. Before she could say anything about it, Himari's eyes were misting and salty water fell from her cheeks into the floor below. It was silent, and she kept walking, but it was so hard not to fall onto the floor and wallow in half-baked self pity. Her footsteps provided a rhythm for her whispery breaths to follow. It was strangely peaceful, despite the events of the day before replayed in her mind. God, how hard was it to just let go?

"Ah! H-Himari-Chan?"

"Oh! Rimi!" She looked up to find her friend looking directly at her, clearly caught off guard. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, heh." Himari looked at her shoes, trying to keep herself from making a scene in front of the other. That's just plain rude.

It was too late though. Rimi had noticed the girl's distraught expression and the waver in her apology, and a look of concern found its way onto her face. "Is everything alright?"

The question was full of genuine concern that left a pit of guilt in Himari's stomach. Rimi had somewhere to be, she didn't need to waste her time worrying about her. She didn't want to lie to Rimi either, because she was a terrible liar and Rimi would just be _more_ worried because that's what you do when you're a nice person.

Himari just chuckled, her hand sliding onto the back of her neck. "Yesterday sucked."

Rimi breathed, a laugh lacing the sound. She reached into her bag, and looked at a Yamabuki Bakery box. It had a choco coronet in it, a fresh one that Saaya's mom had just finished preparing. It smelt so appetising, but she knew that chocolate would cheer her friend up. She dug it out of her bag reluctantly, and Himari shook her head.

"No, no! You love those! I don't wanna take that from you!"

Her friend's words made her hesitate again. She really did like them, but she seemed so upset..

Rimi split it in half and gave the bigger bit to the damsel in distress beside her. "Wanna come to practice with me? We're just looking over lyrics today."

Himari nodded, maybe it'd be nice to distract herself. Also, spending the day with Poppin' Party didn't seem so bad.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> popipa basement
> 
> sorry abt the shorter chapter i genuinely didn't know how to stretch it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still clueless as to where im going with this. friendly reminder himarimi real

Arisa's basement was inviting and friendly, the smell of fresh tea and cookies in the air. It helped Himari relax into the mint green couch as Arisa glared daggers at Rimi.

"Well?" She said, her dark amber eyes full of rage. Rimi just shared a confused glance with her visitor. "Where the hell were you, Rimi?! We were waiting for you!"

Saaya rolled her eyes. "Arisa was worried sick about you, Rimi. Don't worry about her yelling."

The former's cheeks flushed, and she flushed. "Were not."

"So were." Tae backed up Saaya's claim with a smirk as she read the lyrics on her phone.

"Were. _Not_." 

"So were~" Giggled Kasumi. "You refused to start without her and everything!"

"Shut it, Kasumi! No I didn't! Shut up!" 

Rimi sat by Himari as they continued to tease Arisa. She giggled as she watched them, even though Himari was still her main concern. "How're you feeling now?"

Himari had to strain to hear the other girl's whispery voice. "Way better, thanks." She wished she could express her gratitude somehow, but she didn't know how in the moment. Deep down, the girl knew just a thank you wasn't enough after all the five (specifically Rimi, but the others were cool for letting her stay, too) had done for her. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, the fighting between the others having died down as they discussed Kasumi's draft.

"You didn't have to do this, really." Himari mumbled, breaking the silence between the two. She offered Rimi a grateful smile, before turning to the rest of Poppin' Party. "None of you did."

"Don't worry about it." Arisa nodded, adding a mumbled apology for what happened earlier. "As long as Rimi gets to practice, I don't care who tags along."

"She's happy you're feeling better, Himari." Saaya rolled her eyes, and Arisa grumbled in warning. 

Himari chuckled at Arisa's actions before asking, "How'd you guys know I wasn't feeling great?"

"Your cheeks are wet." Tae pointed out. She didn't seem like she was being rude about it, but the other girl's face went red. 

"Aw, jeez. I'm so sorry if I worried you guys...I'll get you candy to make up for it!" The fair-haired girl let her eyes fall to the wooden floor.

"It's okay, Himari-chan! Rimi helped you, right?" 

Rimi gave a shy nod, passing the girl beside her a friendly smile. "O-oh, it was nothing..."

Himari's walk home was a lot calmer than the one the night before, crickets ringing in her ears. She could see some stars if she squinted, streetlights hiding them away. Her footsteps made a faster rhythm as she skipped along the cobble, her green eyes bright again. Tomoe lingered in her mind, but the image didn't hurt as much as it did before. She smiled, and kept walking down the street.

"Himari!"

_Ran?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or/nd comment if u want that'd be neat 👉👈
> 
> ALSO if u have any requests/questions my disc is heena#9785 nd my twitter/tumblr are in my bio!!! i will probably do your request depending on my schedule/if i'm comfortable with it!!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite this because ao3 is homophobic :pensive:

"R-Ran?" Himari's voice ran out into the cold air. 

"Himari!" Ran called out, clearly hiding hints of relief. "T-Tomoe was calling you all day today. Says you didn't answer."

The other girl pulled out her phone, she'd had it on silent all day. She turned it off out of spite in the morning and bumping to Rimi apparently took her to a world far away. She winked at the Kaoru lockscreen. "I'm so sorry, Ran, I-"

"It's fine." Ran pinched her nose as she walked towards her bandmate. "Tomoe...Tomoe said you bumped heads yesterday. She said she's...worried you're still mad at her."

_Shit, Tomoe._ The redhead'd completely left her mind throughout most of the day. She'd only started thinking about the other when she was walking home and her mind had the chance to wonder, but even then she didn't think to call her. Thinking back on it, it was a little insensitive considering how guilty Tomoe was for turning her down.

"We didn't bump heads! It was just a misunderstanding." All she really took from that was bumping into Rimi. The thought made her think of the other girl, her hot pink eyes sparkling and her tongue sticking out her mouth as she focused on her lyrics. It was a nice thought.

"Oh. Good to know it wasn't that bad." Ran smiled a little. "Just..don't disappear like that. We had rehearsal today. You're the leader, Himari. Not me."

Leader. That term didn't fit Himari right, and she knew it. She tried her best! But deep down, she knew leadership wasn't her forte. "Not the same as always from me, huh?"

She played off the shame with a joke. Ran smirked, but then that was it. They stood in silence for a while, before Himari sighed.

”Could you tell Tomoe I’m sorry I made her worry?”

”You should do that yourself.” Ran remarked. There was a stern look in her scarlet eyes that told Himari all she needed to know.

“I...it’s hard.”

”I know.” Ran’s voice was as harsh as her gaze. Himari knew she was right, but a part of her wanted to run to Rimi and ask her for advice. It was unlike her to trust anyone but Tomoe with these big problems. Maybe she just needed a break from Afterglow.

That didn’t feel right though. Something was missing. Something that left a weird feeling in her stomach when it realized she forgot what it was. 

* * *

"H-Hey! I...I didn't think you'd call."

"Rimi." Himari let out a sigh of relief. "I've had a hell of an evening." She rolled over on her bed as she pulled her stuffed animals towards her.

"I offered to walk you home, Himari-chan.." Rimi giggled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yep!" Himari’s cheery demeanour was back, and Rimi enjoyed how it made her sound. She had that happy aura back that was so contagious the other could feel it through the phone. "Whatcha do after I left?" 

Rimi took a moment to think over the rehearsal, and it dawned on her how quiet it was after Himari had left. She tried not to think much of it, that's what they get like when they're brainstorming a song. Kasumi'll be mumbling the beat and searching through her heart-pounding vocabulary, Tae'll play a few notes and say something odd, Rimi'll giggle and talk about chocolate, Arisa'll play along with Tae's guitar, and Saaya'll play the beat to herself on her drums and get real into it. They all had their own ways of doing things. It had never bothered Rimi until that day.

"Sat around and wrote, I guess. It wasn't gonna be a very interesting session anyway."  
  
"Ugh. We never do that. With Afterglow it's same as always every day. Fits our motto, sure, but it gets boring sometimes. Hanging out with you today probably helped more than rehearsal did." 

The two once again fell into a silence, staying on the line even though there was no real reason to. Himari felt safer around Rimi, her being the only friend who had no clue about her and Tomoe's...run in. Rimi could feel how much the other girl wanted her there and didn't wanna be rude. Simple as that, right?"

Right?

They listened to each other shuffle and do things around their houses. Rimi scribbling down revision notes and Himari rummaging around her room for candy stashed away where others couldn't find it. None of them had the courage to hang up first, and quite honestly, they didn't want to. They could feel the comfy atmosphere over the phone.

Rimi's phone died around half an hour later, but it was fine. She'd probably tell Himari about it after studying. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if u want it makes me feel good :) also its maya day and as a maya kinnie you have to do what i say /j


End file.
